Consumer intelligence (CI) is the process of gathering and analyzing information regarding customers; their details and their activities, in order to build deeper and more effective customer relationships and improve strategic decision making. Today, CI has become an integral part of a business enterprise's information system and is used by almost all end users, businesses, and government officials to gauge whether their strategies are aligned with their company's overall global strategy.
CI data is statistically analyzed to see business insights, to forecast, and to help support better decisions. However, for any business enterprise to succeed, it must have at its disposal systems that are able to analyze and collect consumer data involved in complex business processes. Current systems contain few predictable interactions and may be easier to analyze. Emerging complex systems, by contrast, are imbued with features that may operate in patterned ways but whose interactions are continually changing in real time. Running a modern business enterprise may be characterized as a complex system that includes online and offline activity, competition and a need to understand customers, end users, and their individual needs. Accordingly, a need exists for a method and system that allows a modern business enterprise to deal with these complexities.
In one aspect, embodiments disclosed herein relate to a method for gathering and providing consumer intelligence, the method comprising the steps of receiving and storing data in a first database relating to a transaction between a consumer and a business enterprise, receiving and storing cognitive data in the first database, wherein at least some of the cognitive data relates to the consumer's emotions during a transaction between the consumer and the business enterprise, receiving and storing data in the first database relating to a transaction between two or more business enterprises, and providing data from the first database to a business enterprise in response to a request for data sent by the business enterprise.
In other aspects, embodiments disclosed herein relate to a system for gathering and providing consumer intelligence, the system comprising a computer database, wherein the computer database receives and stores data relating to a transaction between a consumer and a business enterprise, wherein the computer database receives and stores cognitive data, wherein at least some of the cognitive data relates to the consumer's emotions during a transaction between the consumer and the business enterprise, wherein the computer database receives and stores data relating to a transaction between two or more business enterprises, and wherein the computer database provides data to a business enterprise in response to a request for data sent by the business enterprise.